In general, a module is a constituent unit of machines or electronic devices having individually known characteristics and is a part group as an attachable/detachable function unit. In particular, a module in terms of hardware is constituted as a part of a device, equipment, or apparatus, and is an assembly in which components of the device, equipment, or apparatus are mutually coupled together. A module may be replaced with another spare part and may test functions.
A semiconductor memory device may include a plurality of semiconductor modules which perform various operations, such as a read operation, a write operation, and a refresh operation. A semiconductor module currently used is fabricated in a structure that includes a plurality of dynamic random access memory (DRAM)s in order for high integration and high operating speed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional semiconductor module.
As Illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional semiconductor module includes a plurality of DRAMs, a command pin CMD_PIN through which a command signal CMD is inputted, a plurality of data input/output pins DQ_PIN through which data are inputted/outputted, and a command decoder configured to decoding the command signal CMD and generate an Input command CMD_IN. All the DRAMs included in the semiconductor module perform the same function at the same time according to the input command CMD_IN generated from the command decoder.
In the conventional module, even when all the DRAMs included in the semiconductor module are not needed, all the DRAMs included in the semiconductor module are operated together according to the input command CMD_IN, and as a result use of the conventional module results in unnecessary current consumption.